Voldemort: The Final Night of Terror
by Shadowolf
Summary: A novelization of the night Hary Potter became famous.


Voldemort  
The Final Night of Terror  
  
By Shadowolf  
  
When Thomas J. Riddle left Hogwarts, he immediately disappeared. No one thought much of it, since he had been going on for the past months about how he was going to travel the world and discover all types of magic. Sure, he had learned wand and potion magic, Divination, and transfiguration, but he knew that that couldn't be all there was. There had been so many terrible wizards and witches in the past, and he knew they couldn't have rose to their powers by saying incantations. He knew about potion chants - the Sanderson Sisters of Salem, Massachusetts had been world renowned for that. He, being a Slytherin, had also opened the fabled Chamber of Secrets, and killed a girl. This had been a personal test, and he was overly confident he could do it from the start, being Slytherin's Heir. He was Hogwarts' cleverest student, and blamed Rubeus Hagrid, for it, and gave proof that he was doing it by catching Hagrid in the middle of the night with a giant spider. Of course the teachers believed clever Tom Riddle over blundering Hagrid.  
Tom disappeared in 1942, and nobody knew where he went. Two people knew what he was doing, though. Albus Dumbledore, of course, and Minerva McGonnagal, Who almost married him, not knowing what he was. She then found out and went straight to Dumbledore, who gave her a job at Hogwarts. No one much missed him though, and he stayed disappeared for 27 years. In 1969, he returned, having made magical transformations to himself, including a skeletally thin body, spiderlike fingers, pale skin, reddish eyes, and a pressed in nose that made it look much like a snake's nostril slits. The eyes could see like an Auror's eye, and his nose could smell feelings. He had stocked up nearly a hundred followers, called Death Eaters, and an army of Giants, Dementors, Dragons, Serpents, and snakes. He started out in the underworld of society, killing or kidnapping wizards as well as Muggles. He was at first known as a highly dangerous criminal.  
That report soon became an understatement. He was taking over all, putting the Ministry of Magic into a state of bedlam and disarray. He declared himself ruler and identified himself by the name of Voldemort. He adopted a rotting skull with an ugly snake protruding from its mouth as his symbol. The prison of Azkaban, without the Dementors, soon was taken over as his own palace. The prisoners had been freed, adding more confusion. The Aurors, secret agents of the Ministry, were all employed. By the end of the next five years, there seemed to be no hope, and although they still tried, it was so hard even the keeping track of the deaths was far beyond their grasp. A Defense against the Dark Arts class was established in all schools.  
Voldemort's goal was to destroy the only one who could possibly stand up to him. A family, the Potters, was expecting their son, who would be named Harry James. He was born on July 31st, 1980. Little did they know that they were the Heirs of Godric Gryffindor, sworn enemy of Salazar Slytherin, and therefore, Voldemort was sworn enemy of the Potters. The Potters went into hiding, and used their best friend, Sirius Black, to guard them…  
  
"Sirius! What brings you here so late?" Sirius Black had just entered the Potters' hiding place in Godric's Hollow, Kent.  
"Sorry to come at an inconvenient time, Jimmy."  
"Not at all friend. We've had precious little to do, what with going into hiding all these years."  
"Yes, well, I'm afraid I have a bit of good news, and bad news. I've been-"  
"Oh, hello, Sirius!" Lily Potter had come in, holding little 1-year-old Harry, who smiled and laughed at seeing his godfather.  
"Ah, hello, Lily. Hey, Harry!" He tickled Harry a bit, then continued, "I was just telling James. I've been doing a little research, and I've found out that you, James, are actually the great x 4,567,892 grandson of Godric Gryffindor!"  
"Well, that explains my sorting, I guess."  
"Alas, the bad news. You Know Who is also the heir of Salazar Slytherin. Which explains why he's after you, I suppose."  
There was dead silence after this, so he continued.  
"I believe that Remus might be a spy for Voldemort. He hasn't answered my owls. I think, since he knows that I'm your Secret-Keeper, he will tell Voldemort to target me. I think we can switch to Peter, since he would be the least suspected."  
James pondered this astounding prospect. "Hmmm... Yes, I can see it... Who would suspect little Peter? Alright, we'll do it tonight. Farewell, Sirius."  
  
Voldemort sat in his throne on Azkaban, reading the Daily Prophet. The entire paper was covered with Death Headlines.  
A loud knocking sounded on his door. "Enter," he said lazily.  
Peter Pettigrew, nicknamed Wormtail, entered, shaking in the presence of the Dark Lord.  
"M-m-master?"  
"Yes?"  
"S-s-sir, I have excel-l-lent news, master."  
"Yes?" he repeated.  
"Th-th-the Potters have m-m-made me their Secret-K-k-k-keeper. They mistaked another of their f-f-friends for your spy."  
"Really? Where are they? Tell me!"  
"M-m-master, they are in Godric's-Hol-l-low. James Potter has dug a s-s-secret tunnel out of the basement, which he can ride out in his animagus form with them on his back."  
"If you've lied to me, you will be punished, Wormtail."  
"Yes, m-m-master, my l-l-loyaly shall n-never waver, I am-m your most-"  
"That will do. Get out. Now!" His wand shot sparks with the sound of a whip at Wormtail, who darted out of the chamber.  
  
Sirius Black suddenly knew something was wrong when he was able to remember where the Potters were. He knew that the only way to learn a secret from a Fidelious Charm was if the Secret Keeper divulged it. If a Secret Keeper released the information, the charm would break. But then-  
"Oh God, no!"  
He immediately apparated to Peter's hiding place, but he was gone, yet there was no sign of a struggle.  
"It must have been a side effect, because I was the last Keeper, or something…" he said to himself, though still thoroughly bewildered, and worried.  
  
October 31, 1981  
  
James heard muffled shouting outside, and opened the window to see what it was. What he saw shocked him.  
A group of what must have been a hundred people was firing curses left and right, Muggles and Wizards alike lying on the ground in unimaginable states. Some had huge boils on their faces, or other signs of terrible curses; some were dying, or dead.  
A tall one led the group and shouted something like 'Morsmordre' and a jet of silver and green stars shot into the air and formed the Dark Mark. James then realized that these must be-  
"Lily! Quick! Lily, take Harry and go! Now! It's him!"  
"James, what about-"  
"I'll be fine, just take the boy and get out of here! I'll hold him off!"  
  
James made sure Lily and Harry had gone before slamming open the door. He shot a stunning curse and a Death Eater immediately blocked it for his master. Voldemort cackled a high-pitched laugh as his servant fell.  
"James Potter... I smell fear and courage in you... but you cannot hold me from the boy!"  
"We'll see about that! Impedimenta!" Voldemort dodged, and James' curse rocked the remains of a house across the street.  
"Not bad- Reducto!"  
His curse hit James in the stomach. He was totally winded, and hit the house with the force of a bullet, which, from another Reductor Curse, exploded into splinters.  
"Incendio!" He cried, setting the house aflame. James was mortally wounded, but he still fought on.  
"Expelliarmus!" His curse hit Voldemort, who flew back about five feet. He cried out, but laughed.  
"Still want to try? Okay. Crucio!"  
James felt pain beyond anything he had ever experienced. His head was surely being loaded full of exploding grenades, his body being torn to shreds by a werewolf, burning by a dragon.  
Voldemort laughed again. "You meet your sticky end here, James Potter." He raised his wand and cried "Scilicio!"  
James' body was torn beyond recovery. He tried to say another incantation, but failed out of lack of energy, and just relaxed his body. Just let it end, he thought, let it end.  
But Voldemort was not about to let James die without a little more suffering. He raised his wand execution style and said "Avada Kedavra!" James felt a burning sensation hit his chest, travel up his spine, and-  
  
Lily was more terrified than she had ever been in her life. She heard the house tear apart above her, as she ducked into the basement and slipped into a small escape tunnel that they used in case of an emergency like this. Harry cried out as though he sensed his father's pain.  
"Come on, James," she muttered to herself. "Just run..."  
There was a horrible crumbling sound as Voldemort blasted a direct path from him to Lily. He swooped down the corridor. Lily was trapped.  
"So helpful to leave that trap door open," said Voldemort. "Otherwise I may not have been able to find you." Then he laughed his laugh that struck fear into the hearts of wizards.  
"Please," Lily begged," have mercy, have mercy..."  
"Stand aside, you silly girl, stand aside!"  
"No, please, no! Please, take me... take me instead!"  
"Hmm... it may come to that, if you don't stop that whining."  
He raised his wand and screamed "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Harry, though too young to understand what was going on, was paralyzed with fright. Voldemort had strapped him to the remains of his house, above where his mother was killed. Voldemort was now laying Harry's parents' bodies side by side under him. Harry could see his father, exhaustion on his unmoving face, and Lily, paralyzed with fright. He did not understand. He cried.  
Death Eaters gathered 'round to see what had happened. One shouted "Lumos!" and the street lit up to reveal the scene. The Death Eaters cheered and applauded.  
"Yes," Voldemort said, half to himself, "twelve long years I have been desperate to destroy this vermin. Now I can finally run unopposed for the world." He laughed. "Harry Potter, you have no idea what is so special about you, do you? For you, you worthless boy, were my only delay! No more, Harry..."  
"My Lord," a Death Eater by the name of Lucius Malfoy spoke up, "Ministry wizards will be arriving very soon."  
"Then let them witness it also!!!" shrieked Voldemort. "I am more powerful alone than the ministry itself!  
"Harry," he said, turning once more on the boy who he had seeked so hard to find, "I know you have no idea how important you were to the survival of your allies. Goodbye, Harry."  
Under the applause of his followers, as though the finale of a play, he screamed, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
A jet of green light shot out the end of his wand, and hit Harry - but nothing happened. Instead of killing Harry instantly, a ghostly figure appeared in the shape of Lily Potter. The green light rebounded on Voldemort. He shrieked, and screamed, and then-  
  
-he was gone. A cloud of smoke wafted away.  
The Death Eaters stood momentarily, not realizing what had happened. Was this planned by their master, a special spell that they had never seen? Then, as they realized the truth, they disapparated, just as the first Ministry wizards arrived…  
  
Part II - The Aftermath  
  
Though there was celebrating among the survivors of The Dark Order, There was still much to be done, such as rounding up the Death Eaters. The capture of Barty Crouch Jr., and others had shaken the Ministry - there had been spies walking next to them in the hallways like old friends!  
Sirius Black had a personal foe to catch, which was difficult under the circumstances. Pettigrew had taken a Polyjuice potion of Sirius, and in Sirius' body, admit he was in league with Voldemort. "In the Inner Circle I was, and I will carry out my masters wishes!"  
So now, Sirius was on the run from the law for something he had been framed of. He was determined to kill Peter, determined to rip the life of the one who'd betrayed his friends for power and riches...  
He finally found him on Magnolia Crescent, a street not to far from where Harry'd been put with his Aunt and Uncle. Knowing Peter was headed there to finish Harry off, Black yelled, "PETER!"  
He turned around, then laughed. "Ah look, the traitor." his gloating expression turned to a fake sadness. "Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?"  
"Quit it, I know you did it," Sirius murmured to himself, anger overcoming him. He reached for his wand, but Peter held his behind his back and, making it look like Black shot him, he fired an enormous blast just as he transformed into the rat, where he would find his way to Ottery St. Catchpole, where a young Percy Weasley would find him and take him as a pet.  
  
Sirius stood there, a silly wave of vengeance coming over him. He hadn't killed Peter, but Peter was dead, he thought - and then he laughed. As Ministry wizards apprehended him, he laughed, knowing, or thinking that he knew, the Potters were avenged...  
  
Thus, we know that Sirius was taken and Peter disappeared, and 10 years later, Harry would begin receiving the letters from no-one, beginning the epic saga...  
  
The End  



End file.
